She Will Be Loved
by Babe-ette
Summary: I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedShe will be loved


"**She Will Be Loved"**

**Maroon 5**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Ginny Weasley grew ap a pretty normal life- or as normal of a life as you can have with 6 older brothers. When she got to Hogwarts things weren't too bad. That was until she turned 17. When she turned 17 she started playing around with beauty spells. Ginny wasn't ugly but she had never considered herself beautiful. But once she saw what she looked like with the beauty spells she fell in love. She loved the way she looked and the way the boys at Hogwarts looked at her with her long red hair cascading don her back in soft ringlets, her green eyes shining in the sun, and her soft curves she wasn't just your everyday beauty. Ginny was the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts.

During her sixth year she went out with many boys but the one that destroyed her was Justin Moon. Justin was a 7th year Ravenclaw who dumped her for one of her best friends, Lavendar Brown. He said he was sorry but it didn't matter, he didn't look that sorry afterwards sucking face with Lavendar during breakfast the next day. It wouldn't have even mattered had that not happened because Ginny had given him everything. She'd given him over half of her 6th yaer and he had broken her heart. She would have done anything for him but he had ruined, like she meant nothing to him.

Ginny as a prefect knew no one would be in the Prefect's Bathroom after hours so she borrowed Harry's cloak and hurried to the bathroom, hoping she hadn't been seen. Luckily she didn't run into anyone on her way. Once she got there and slipped into the pool sized bathtub. She had turned on the bubbles that smelled like strawberries and crème and was floating on one of the bubbles. When she was finally relaxed aand comfortable she finally let the her first tears fal.

Once they had started thought there was no stopping them. Ginny was so caught up in her own sadness that she didn't notice the figure coming out of the shadows until they were right next to her. As she felt arms she didn't even bother wondering whose they were. Right now it didn't matter. Right now was her time to greive and cry. So she just leant on the person's shoulder and cried. The whole time she was crying she was still glad that someone was there.

Blaise's POV 

As I was prepairing to leave the Prefect's Bathroom I heard the portrait swinging open. So I hid in the corner because being a 7th year I had had to threaten the password out of a 6th year in order to get it so I wasn't about to risk that. As I stood there I saw the youngest Weasley walk in transfigure her robes into a bathingsuit and sit gently onto a bubble. Then she played with the knobs and the room started to smell like strawberries and something else I couldn't tell what though. Then I heard a small sob and saw that she had small tears racing down her face. When I saw this my heart (that most think he doesn't have because of his house) went out to her. So without pulling her out of her trance I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms. And I just held her. At that time it didn't matter that I am a Slytherin and she is a Gryfindor, or I a Zambini and she a Weasley, or even that I am a Death Eater's son and she the only daughter of a muggle-lover, all that mattered was that she needed someone to comfort her and I was there.

* * *

I know this isn't a very good story but i would like atleast one opinion on it because I'm testing new ground on this one. Should I just stick with Draco/Hermione? Am I anygood at writing anything else? Help me here!


End file.
